hatchimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blissful Bubbles/Transcript
Playing Hatch and Seek (The episode starts with the main characters and Mer-Unikeet playing a game of Hatch and Seek, with Mer-Unikeet being "it".) Keet: 'Five...four...three...two...one. Ready or not, here I come! (''Mer-Unikeet looks around for the main characters, and spots Puppit behind some coral) '''Keet: ''(Gasps) (Giggles)'' [Mer-Unikeet swims up to Puppit's hiding place) Keet: (Taps Bliss Bubble on Puppit's head, getting her attention) ''Found Ya! '''Puppit: '''Aww! When we play Hatch and Seek, you guys should ''all ''have to wear Bliss Bubbles. They're heavy! (''Penguala, Cheetree and Draggle swim over to where Puppit and Mer-Unikeet are) Penguala, Cheetree and Draggle: '''Aww! '''Keet: ''(Gasps) That gives me an idea, Puppit! Come on guys! ''(Swims to the surface) Getting Bliss Bubbles (The scene cuts to the characters showing up Blissful Bay.) Keet: 'Now that we're back at Blissful Bay, we can ''all get bubbles! '''Puppit:'' (Flies out of the water) Woo hoo! '''Keet: '''They'll let us dive deeper than ''any Mermal can! Cheetree: ''(Flies past Mer-Unikeet and Puppit) Yeeeeeeee- (''Gets caught in a bigger bubble) Draggle: '''Cheetree's really into this idea! '''Draggle and Penguala: ''(Laughs)'' Cheetree: 'Hee! ''(Mer-Unikeet pops the bubble that Cheetree's in and Cheetree jumps back in the water) ''Hehehehe! ''(Grabs a Bliss Bubble and puts it on) ''Come on, Puppit! You're it! ''(Dives into the water) 'Draggle: '''Wait for us, Cheetree! (''Penguala and Draggle put on Bliss Bubbles) 'Penguala: '''Woah! This is heaver than I thought it'd be! '''Draggle: '''Especially for a bubble! '''Puppit: '''Told Ya! (''Puppit, Penguala and Draggle dive into the water.) Diving into the deep (The scene cuts back to under the sea, where the characters are swimming.) 'Draggle: '''Woah! This is egg-streme! (''They go deeper into the sea) 'Draggle: '''What are these, Keet? '''Keet: '''Passage ways for Bliss Bubbles. They come out of there, then rise to the surface, so there's a steady supply for everyone! '''Penguala: '''Look's like we're heading for a bunch of rocks. Should we turn? '''Keet: '''Nope! We're gonna dive off 'em! '''Cheetree: '''Love it! '''Penguala: '''Uhhh... '''Keet: '''It's okay. Then we'll get to the surprise below! (''All the characters dive off the rocks and go deeper into the sea) 'Cheetree: '(''Picks up a shell) ''Oooh, Pretty! '''Penguala: '''Keet...what is this? '''Keet: '''They're Sea Shinies, and you can only get them by diving deep. '''Draggle: '''Oooh! '''Penguala: Woah! Draggle: '(''Pushes a Sea Shiny against his bubble) Uhh...what if our bubbles pop? 'Keet: '''That's unlikely, but- (''Mer-Unikeet is interrupted by the hatching of a baby Bluloo.) 'Cheetree: '''Look at the little Bluloo! ''(Cheetree swims closer to the Bluloo and the Bluloo swims closer to Cheetree) ''Hello there! Oh, hello there! (Giggles)'' (Cheetree hugs the Bluloo, but the Bluloo accidentally pops Cheetree's bubble.) 'Cheetree: '''Uh oh..(Goes upwards and screams)'' 'Penguala: '''Cheetree! '''Draggle: '''I've got this! ''(Swims upwards) '''Cheetree: Weeeeee! (Draggle uses his fin to kick a Bliss Bubble onto Cheetree's head.) Cheetree: 'Uh! Oh! ''(Giggles) ''Thanks buddy! '''Draggle: '''No problem! Back at Blissful Bay (''The scene cuts back to Blissful Bay, with Cheetree and Mer-Unikeet are looking at some of the Sea Shinies they collected) '''Cheetree: '''Oooh! '''Keet and Cheetree: ''(Laughs)'' Penguala: ''(Swims over to Puppit) Puppit, we had no idea how hard it is to wear a Bliss Bubble. '''Puppit: '''Aww! Thanks, Penguala! (''Giggles) (They hug each other, but both their Bliss Bubbles burst.) All: ''(Laughs)''Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Cartoons Category:Adventures in Hatchtopia (Season 2)